Tales Of Pride Land
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Serie de one-shot's que narran algunas vivencias de la vida en el serengueti. Todo tipo de situaciones, todo tipo de humores.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Lion King Es propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Pictures.**

**N/A; ¡BIENVENIDOS/AS! Si quieres leer ocurrencias en la sabana has entrado al lugar correcto, Habrá risas, melodramas, hurtconfort, terror ¡De todo! Así que muchas gracias por entrar. **

**Tales of Pride land**

**Capítulo I **

**Cicatriz**

Había huido de las tierras del reino, hastiado y enfermo de que todos lo hicieran a un lado y comparasen con su hermano Mufasa el ahora descubierto futuro rey.

Taka era un león joven apenas le estaba creciendo la melena y solo se dejaba ver parte de esta en su pecho y la corona de la cabeza, había estado corriendo sin parar desde el inicio del dia ya hace mucho había pasado el árbol del Shaman Rafiki se encontraba prácticamente fuera de las tierras del reino. Esa mañana había tenido una fuerte discusión con su padre el rey Ahadi todos habían estado atentos a la disputa verbal de ambos leones, Ahadi le reclamaba su comportamiento irreverente desde el anuncio de quien lo sucedería en el trono y sus constantes juntas con las hienas, eso era inadmisible e impropio de un príncipe.

— _¡¿Ahora si me tomas en cuenta?! ¿Por ser un mal modelo de hijo y no uno perfecto como tu favorito?_

— _¡Taka! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz!? — Rugió el actual rey mientras su esposa la reina Urú veía todo consternada, planeaba intervenir_ _pero su marido ordeno a las otras leonas que le cerraran el paso__— ¡Más vale que dejes esas actitudes tuyas de una buena vez! Esta mañana te vi cazando junto a esas hienas ¡¿Qué excusa tienes para esa traición?!_

— _¡Son las únicas que me toman en cuenta y como a un igual! No como en esta maldita roca rodeada de lambiscones tuyos— entrecerró los ojos buscando retar a su padre y lo estaba logrando, lo que no espero fue un zarpazo por parte de su padre que logro desgarrarle parte del hombro, lo miro con ojos anegados en lagrimas de ira y grito:— ¿Sabes que padre? ¡Jodete tú y tu reino! — grito para finalmente salir corriendo de allí, Ahadi ordeno a las leonas seguirlo y traerlo así fuera arrastrado pero el joven Taka era demasiado rápido y astuto pronto las perdió en una estampida de antílopes._

La llanura era austera y enigmática ya cansado de correr decidió caminar, su figura estaba más delgada debido a que tuvo que aprender a cazar antes de tiempo porque ya no le era suministrada la comida por otras leonas como antes, no ahora que Mufasa era el príncipe elegido y él un segundón. Todos lo trataban diferente lo miraban diferente y eso no le gustaba, el siempre fue de gustos extravagantes le gustaba el sarcasmo como lengua materna y siempre estaba rozagante de él, muchos que antes le veían con envidia ahora se las descombraban jugándole bromas o tratándolo como a un simple plebeyo de esos a los que no importa tratar como basura.

Estaba caminando encorvado los zarpazos que recibió de su padre aun le dolían profundamente.

Nadie lo había seguido o eso creía el justo cuando ya divisaba el desierto la tierra comenzó a temblar, pequeñas rocas se levantaban del suelo y Taka angustiado y confundido miro hacia todos lados se había quedado en una camineria de piedra inundada por el agua de lluvia y el liquido parecía palpitar. Justo a lo lejos y aproximándose a toda velocidad una manada de Ñus venia justo en su dirección. Para cuando quiso salirse del camino fue tarde el primer cuerno encabezando la estampida fue a clavársele en el rostro haciendo gemir de dolor.

En medio del polvo y las pesuñas que le estaban pisoteando las costillas estaba el sufriendo una agonía sumamente dolorosa y repetitiva, no tenía conciencia de su propio entorno solo la picazón en los ojos al intentar abrirlos, de repente un rugido fracciono el aire fuerte y capaz de exterminar cualquier sonido vivo, sintió como lo tomaban del cuello unos filosos dientes y hasta allí llegaba su memoria consiente.

Para cuando despertó en medio de gemidos y sollozos de dolor, sentía la cálida sensación de una lengua rasposa paseándose inquieta y preocupadamente por su cara más específicamente sobre su parpado izquierdo.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Qué…?— fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar el joven Taka con la lucidez mermada y el cuerpo sumamente adolorido, ya estaba anocheciendo y el cielo y sus colores variopintos adornaban el Serengueti como un hermoso cuadro al oleo. Taka fue incorporándose con la vocecita insistente que lo aturdía.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! — esa voz…la reconocería hasta el fin del mundo. Mufasa.

— ¿Mu…fasa? — dijo con reproche y fastidio y si, justamente allí se encontraba su hermano mayor, un león joven cuya melena rojiza apenas si se presentaba como unos cuantos mechones rebeldes en pecho y cabeza, viéndolo con ojos semi vidriosos y llenos de preocupación, por alguna razón le punzaba el ojo izquierdo no podía abrirlo y su hermano no dejaba de lamerlo.

— ¡Au! ¡YA BASTA CON ESO! — se sostuvo la cara con la pata y cuando la bajo lo noto. Sangre, un pequeño rio de sangre surcando su rostro— ¿Qué?

—Los Ñus te alcanzaron antes que yo, no sé cómo no me escuchaste venia corriendo tras de ti— Mufasa parecía ido en un mundo de posibilidades desastrosas donde su hermano no alcanzaba a salir respirando de la estampida, un mundo donde no pudo llegar a tiempo— ¡Como puedes irte de casa así nada más! ¡¿Sabes acaso como esta nuestra madre?! ¡¿Pensaste en mi o en papa tan siquiera Taka!?

— ¡NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON EL REY AHADI! Ya no mas— intento pararse por más doloroso que fuera e irse de allí lo más pronto posible, tenía mucho camino que recorrer aun y no tenía tiempo que perder con su hermano el entrometido.

Esperen

¿Su hermano lo había seguido?

Se le quedo viendo con su ojo bueno expectante como buscando respuestas a lo que noto la exagerada tristeza en los ojos de su hermano de pelaje mas claro, si era claro como el astro rey y esos ojos que destellaban vida aguados a punto de soltar lagrimas de miedo.

—Ya, no seas exagerado Mufasa no deberías sentirte así por mí. — no es como si alguien en verdad sintiera algo con su partida pero ese era su juicio.

—Taka…— se le acerco e hizo un amago de abrazo frotando sus frentes y los lomos— Llego de cazar y lo primero que oigo son los sollozos de mamá y a papá histérico, las leonas no están y tu eres la primicia con tu desaparición ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Sabía que ninguna podía darte alcance así que decidí venir yo solo ¡Y te encuentro en medio de una estampida a punto de morir! ¡DIME COMO QUIERES QUE ME SIENTA!

Taka estaba consternado y estático en su sitio, no podía creer el rio de emociones que estaba fluyendo a través de su hermano quien se había soltado a llorar libremente sobre su lomo, para sorber sus lágrimas y verlo de frente.

—Nos vamos a casa— dijo vehementemente y con un tono de orden asquerosamente idéntico al del padre de ambos Taka lo miro con odio para luego exclamar fuertemente:

— ¡No regresare a ese lugar! — dijo para continuar alejándose pero su hermano le cerró el paso.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no?!

—A veces me pregunto si eres demasiado inocente o es una bien elaborada mascarada la tuya, hermano— dijo bufando y dándose aires de altivez mientras rodaba su ojo bueno y negaba con la cabeza, aunque parecía un poco escuálido frente a Mufasa le encaraba perfectamente— Decidí irme de ese sitio y es mi decisión final.

Una vez más el paso le fue cerrado por su hermano que esta vez lo derribo al suelo de improviso Taka se sorprendió pero al tener a su hermano frente a él se quedo congelado.

Mufasa lo veía con rabia.

— ¿Piensas irte así nada mas? ¿Crees que nadie lloraría tu partida o te extrañaría? — lo vio penetrando en esa alma oscura de intelecto superior al promedio, el corazón de ambos latía acelerado casi con el pulso sincronizado.

—Sí, si lo creo su real majestad— dijo las últimas palabras con un sarcasmo corrosivo y burlesco con media sonrisa en el hocico, pero se le borro inmediatamente con un rugido potente de Mufasa quien inmediatamente le grito reprochándole en la cara.

— ¡ERES UN IMBECIL! — le exclamo presa de la ira y del dolor— ¡YO SI TE EXTRAÑARIA! ¡IRIA HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO POR TI!

Taka no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y menos viendo, la poca melena que tenía Mufasa le tapaba los ojos donde una lagrima rebelde escapaba y brillaba con el ultimo rayo de sol.

—Olvídalo— se retiro de encima de su hermano para luego sorber su nariz y ver al horizonte, luego de un momento de silencio donde Taka se le quedo viendo culpable contemplo como Mufasa se perfilaba como un monumento de león contrapuesto a los rayos del agonizante sol, como con verlo la tranquilidad llegaba a su pecho sin quererlo gimió de dolor por la herida en su ojo y su hermano ni lento ni perezoso volvió a su lado a lamer la sangre que seguía saliendo.

Ese acto de cariño hizo algo que no se veía todos los días relajar a Taka.

Por muchos celos que le tuviera a Mufasa sabía que era el único que realmente pensaba en el aparte de su madre.

Ninguno regreso inmediatamente a la roca del rey, se quedaron echados en el pasto admirando las estrellas en silencio sepulcral cada uno estaba compartiendo el mutismo del otro adentrados en sus mundos propios. El silencio entre ellos era de mutuo entendimiento no eran necesarias las palabras, duraron así varias horas hasta que Mufasa sugirió que fuera donde Rafiki a atenderle las heridas a Taka.

Este no puso objeción.

Cuando llegaron donde el anciano Shaman este s escandalizo por la apariencia del segundo príncipe y Mufasa solo dio una sonrisa boba intentando poner amena la situación.

Cuando el mandril puso el ungüento sobre la herida de Taka este gimió de dolor estuvo quejándose todo el rato que estuvieron atendiendo sus heridas, hasta una costilla tuvo que ser puesta de vuelta en su lugar, el segundo príncipe estaba adolorido hasta el último pelo de la cola y su hermano no hacia más que verlo con preocupación.

—Y díganme jóvenes príncipes ¿Puede saber el viejo Rafiki como paso esto? — obviamente el mandril estaba enterado de todo y puede que supiera que vendrían antes de que todo aconteciera ya que su mirada suspicaz y su tono ambiguo así lo ameritaban pero no estaba de mas preguntar.

—Fue solo una estampida de Ñus cuando veníamos de cazar— contesto Taka secamente a lo que Mufasa no supo si apoyar o no, Rafiki solo soltó su usual risilla y siguió untándole las hierbas curativas de la mitad de un coco.

—Bueno, joven Taka esta es una revelación para usted— dijo tomando su bastón— Tiene que tener más cuidado por los rumbos que escoja en la vida, más que todo si piensa caminar por ellos— su acento swahili se denotaba con altivez viveza y mucha algarabía aunque con un tono de reproche y advertencia— Es como escoger tu propio nombre así de transparente y expedito es.

—Mi nombre ¿Eh? — dijo mirando su reflejo en un caparazón de tortuga lleno de agua que estaba a su costado donde había algo de su sangre flotando y vio su nueva cicatriz— Scar, sería un nombre idóneo ¿No creen? — dijo con burla en la voz.

Los demás solo lo vieron con divertida reprobación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Lion King es propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Pictures.**

**Capitulo II**

**El Shaman**

Rafiki volteo los ojos y soltó un bostezo el viejo babuino estaba oyendo las quejas de una cebra que no sabía si su existencia era blanca con rayas negras o negra con rayas blancas y si eso tenía algún significado.

Estaba aburrido y algo harto.

Claro el era el Shaman y medico brujo de esa sección del Serengueti, respetado por todos los animales incluso por la realeza por su gran sabiduría, es bien sabido que él puede entrar en tu vida sin preguntar primero y darte la solución a tus problemas pero honestamente las quejas de los animales a veces eran absurdas.

—Todo depende de lo que quieras hacer con tu vida, el rayado es parte de ti como tú de el— respondió al fin y la cebra se marchó satisfecha.

El día de hoy había recibido a varios flamencos alegando que el color rosado los hacia afeminados y por eso no encontraban pareja, consiguió tortugas apesumbradas por el peso de sus caparazones y la pregunta de cómo podrían mudarse de casa, caracoles deseaban ser más rápidos y una que otra suricata llorona en medio de la noche buscando lo que el bautizo como una vida sin angustias o un _hakuna Matata_.

Ser el Shaman tenía consigo una enorme responsabilidad, lograba con la nigromancia comunicarse con los muertos y con las palabras del una vez pasado aconsejar a los futuros y presentes. Pero ser lo que el era cada dia le era más divertido y otros sofocante. Todos estaban perdidos en si mismos y todos pedían ayuda. A él le encantaría estar en dos partes a la vez o quizá cien.

En medio de sus pensamientos llego Zazu volando pidiendo auxilio para los reyes en turno, es decir los jóvenes Kovu y Kiara. Después de reprocharle al pájaro azul que nunca venía con buenas noticias se aventuraron a La Roca del Rey donde una exhausta Kiara dormía acompañada por la vigilia del resto de las leonas su pareja y sus padres.

Rafiki se acercó con cautela sonriendo al ver la escena, luego de unos exámenes visuales y manuales y de dedicarle una sonrisa complice a Kovu anuncio:

—Felicidades, Kiara esta embarazada.

Luego de la algarabía y que Simba y Kovu lo llenaran de abrazos y todo el festejo diera inicio el Shaman se dijo a si mismo que aunque pesado adoraba su trabajo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Lion King es propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Pictures.**

**Capitulo III**

**Disparos**

Agazapada entre la poca paja seca que circundaba las praderas, sintiendo el latir de su corazón en sus patas para que al moverlas no causaran ningún sonido, sus ojos filosos y los dientes de sierra mostrándose desnudándose con la brisa, los hombros subiendo y bajando juntando sus omoplatos.

Allí estaba su presa. Un antílope solitario. Estaba en sus primeros años como cazadora Zira era de las mejores de la manada y estaba decidida a llevarse el premio gordo con ella. Se acercó más a su presa pero justamente cuando salto hacia su encuentro este salió corriendo disparado, pero no por su presencia si no por el iracundo sonido de algo estridente como un golpe de aire.

Zira no sabía que estaba sucediendo solo que ese sonido estridente se repetía incesantemente, salió corriendo de la escena solo para sentir como la carne de una de sus orejas era perforada al final de la persecución, grito llena de dolor para caer al suelo con su oreja sangrante y con un agujero, a duras penas escapo de unos extraños seres montados en cosas extrañas que tenían círculos que se movían solos (más tarde se enteraría de la existencia de los seres humanos muy cerca de su manada) una cazadora a punto de ser cazada eso debía ser un mal chiste.

Al llegar a casa una de sus hermanas le lamio la oreja revelando el perfecto círculo que ahora lucia como trofeo de supervivencia.

Su suerte parecía estar echada.


End file.
